Naruto 4: Hidden Village of Steel
by rylansato
Summary: Neji's first mission as a Jonin is to take a team to the Hidden Village of Steel, a hidden village that has been in ruins for many years. However many people say this village is haunted.
1. Neji's First Mission as a Jonin

Naruto: Hidden Village of Steel

Tenten and Satori stepped out of their house to find Arihiro standing there waiting for them.

"What's going on, Arihiro?" Satori asked.

"Nothin' much. Just excited now that we are Chuunins."

"I agree. These vests are something else. However I don't think I'll wear mine all the time. Maybe just on missions or whenever I feel like it. I don't know." Satori said.

"Agreed."

"So, where do you want to eat for breakfast?" Tenten asked.

Arihiro shrugged. The three new Chuunins walked off. A short time later they arrived at a random restaurant and it was a bit busy to say the least.

"I think everybody and their brother's mailman came here today." Satori said.

"It would appear that way." Arihiro replied.

At that moment, Shizune appeared next Tenten. It startled her a bit.

"Arhiro, Tsunade-sama has ordered you to report to her office immediately."

"I'm on my way." Arihiro said. He turned to Satori and Tenten. "Looks like this will have to wait."

"I'll see you later." Satori said.

Arihiro nodded as he and Shizune left. Satori looked at his sister.

"Well, where do you want to eat now?"

Tenten shrugged.

Arihiro arrived at Tsunade's office and Neji, Hinata and Hanako stood in front of Tsunade, who was sitting behind her desk. Sakura stood next to her and Shizune walked over and stood on the opposite side of Sakura.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sending you four on a mission to the Thunder Country, The Hidden Village of Steel to be more precise."

"I don't think I've ever heard of it." Neji said.

"I'm not surprised. It's a village that was abandoned many years ago. There is a clan in the village that is from here and that is the Angirirneko Clan. The reason why I'm not sending Tsuku on this mission is because he's on another mission with Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji and isn't due back til after your departure."

"Is there anything you can tell us about this village?" Hanako asked.

"It is also known as the Cursed Village of Steel. It was technologically advanced for our time before its untimely downfall. Some say it was the scientists of the village not understanding what they were getting into and others say that demonic spirits were released when a mining crew attempted to strip mine a portion of the surrounding rain forest. No one knows for sure." Sakura said.

"Someone has been hanging out with Satori." Arihiro said.

"So what are the mission details?" Hinata asked.

"People have been disappearing and have last been sighted near the Village of Steel. I'm sending you four to find out what is going on. Neji will be the team leader as his first mission as a Jonin." Tsunade said.

The four of them nodded. A short while later they all stood at the gates of Konoha. Satori and Tenten stood with them.

"Be careful, Neji." Tenten said.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Satori said.

Arihiro nodded to him as he and the other three turned around and began their mission.


	2. Splitting Up

A few days later, the four Leaf ninjas arrived on the outskirts of the remains of the Hidden Steel Village. They were only feet way from what used to be the main gates of the village.

"This place gives me the creeps." Hanako said.

"No kidding." Arihiro said.

Neji stopped in the archway of the gates. He turned around to the other three.

"We're going to split into two teams. Hanako will come with me. Hinata-sama, Arhiro will go with you."

Hanako walked over and stood with Neji and Arihiro stood with Hinata.

"Things should be easier with two Byakugan users." Neji said. "Use your radios if you find anything."

The two teams split up. Neji and Hanako went to the right while Hinata and Arihiro went to the left.

Neji and Hanako cautiously crept through the village.

"Byakugan." Neji said as his Kekkei Genkai activated.

He looked around looking for any signs of life or any thing out of the ordinary.

Hinata and Arihiro carefully searched the other side of the village. Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was slowly looking from side to side as she and Arihiro walked. Arhiro kept a kunai in hand just in case of an attack, but of course what good would it do against ghosts?

Meanwhile, unknown to them a group of Rock ninjas were on their way to the village. There were about 15 of them and they were about a mile away from the remains of the Hidden Steel Village.

Satori walked down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village, he was headed to Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Moments later, he arrived at the flower shop and walked in. Inochi was behind the counter. Satori walked up to him.

"What can I do for you?" Inochi said.

"Well, I was wondering if Ino was around." Satori said.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Just go on ahead up the stairs." Inochi said.

"Thank you." Satori said as he started for the stairs.

He walked up the stairs and entered the Yamanaka house. Satori walked down the hallway looking for the blonde haired kunoichi. Seconds later, he found her in the kitchen, drinking glass of water. The sight of him startled her and made her drip water down her chin.

"Satori!? I didn't expect to see you. What's up?" She said wiping the water off her chin.

"Well, I need some advice."

"What kind of advice." Ino said as she began to walk away.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell Azumi that I like her and I want to know how to do so." He said following her.

"I see." She said walking into her room.

Ino sat down on the bed.

"Here. Take a seat." She said patting the bed.

Satori sat on the bed next to Ino.

"Here's what you do." She began.


	3. Bad Feeling

Hinata and Arihiro continued their search as well as Neji and Hanako. It was getting dark and they had yet to find any clues on the people that had disappeared. Neji reached up and touched the radio in his ear.

"Hinata-sama, come in."

"I read you." She replied.

"Report back to the main gates, we'll set up a camp outside of the village." Neji said.

"Right. We're on our way." Hinata replied.

Neji and Hanako turned around and took off back towards the gate. A few minutes later the four of them arrived at the main gate.

"It's getting too dark to see anything. We'll set up camp outside of the village that way we don't disturb anything." Neji said.

The other three nodded. They turned and began to walk through the gates. To their surprise they came face to face with a platoon of Rock Ninjas.

"Looks like we've got some uninvited guests." Arihiro said.

The Rock Ninjas drew their weapons. The four Leaf Ninjas prepared themselves for battle. The Rock Ninjas charged at the Leaf Chuunins who stood battle ready. The members of the two villages clashed with the sounds of kunai and shurikens hitting each other. Hanako was kicked into the steel wall that fenced in the village. She was knocked unconscious from the impact. Arhiro was thrown into a nearby tree. He too was out cold. Hinata and Neji were all that were left. The two Byakugan users stood back to back taking out anyone who got close to them. Hinata's attention faltered when she saw something strange inside the village. That allowed somebody to hit her on the head with a weapon, knocking her out. Neji turned and saw what had happened.

"Hinata-sama!"

He too was hit at the base of the neck with a weapon. He hit the ground hard. His Byakugan was still activated before he lost consciousness. He saw the same thing that Hinata saw in the village. It looked human but it had no chakra within it. He lost sight of it when his Byakugan deactivated and he finally lost consciousness.

Satori awoke feeling that something was wrong. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't home. He was still at Ino's house and in her bed none the less. He then realized that Ino was cuddled up next to him. He and Ino had fallen asleep while talking.

"I don't mean to leave, there's something I gotta check out." He whispered.

He very carefully slipped out of the bed. He opened the window and sat on the ledge. He looked back at the sleeping Ino.

"Thanks for the advice." He whispered as he leapt out of the window.

Satori jumped from rooftop to rooftop still getting that wrong feeling in his stomach. He was headed the Hokage's house. He knew it was late but he needed to ask the Hokage if he could go after his team. He pretty much knew what her answer was going to be but he needed to try anyway. He arrived to her house and pounded on her door. A light came on and shone through the door's window. Finally Tsunade opened the door.

"Satori, do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, but I need you to give me permission to go after my teammates. I have a bad feeling that something bad has happened to them."

"Neji is with them so I doubt anything is wrong."

"I understand that but I just can't shake this bad feeling."

"I'm sorry, Satori but the answer is no. I just can't let you go off on your own just on a gut feeling."

"But Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade put her hand up. Satori stopped talking and lowered his head.

"I understand your feeling but you have to understand my standpoint. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Satori said reluctantly. He then jumped away. Tsunade stood there for a moment thinking, then she went back inside.

Satori jumped from tree limb to tree limb heading for his house.

"_Oh I'll go home but I'm not going to be there long."_ He thought to himself.

He finally arrived to his house and crept inside. Tenten was asleep in her bed when she felt something nudge her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her twin brother Satori standing there.

"What is it, Nii-chan?"

"Hey, I'm sneaking out to go after my team. I've been having this bad feeling that something has happened to them. Do you want to come with me?"

Tenten sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Have you asked the Hokage?

"Yes but she said no."

"Do you have anybody else?"

Satori shook his head.

"Alright…I'll come along."

"Good, hurry up and get ready. I've gotta grab some things out of my room."

Satori went to his room while Tenten got ready. 10 minutes later they stood on their door step.

"Ready?" Satori asked.

Tenten nodded.

"Ok. Let's go."

The two of them began their own mission. They were walking along the path that took them to the Konoha gate.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind them.

They looked back to see Kakashi, Shuji, Tsuku and Ronin. Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading a book while the other three were sitting at the base of the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei?" You need to stop sneaking up on people." Satori said.

"Hello, Ninja." Kakashi said pointing to himself.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing." Kakashi said. Satori started scratching his head and Tenten struggled for an answer. Kakashi noticed their backpacks.

"Well, noticing your backpacks and being fully armed, I'm just assuming that you are going after Neji's team on a gut feeling."

"Wow, he's good."

"Plus Hokage-sama told me."

Tenten and Satori pointed at Kakashi.

"THAT'S NOT AN ASSUMPTION!"

"You do realize that if you leave without authorization you'll become a nukenin (missing-nin) and ANBU members will be after you. They'll catch you and bring you back and punishment will be severe."

"So let me guess you're here to stop us. Well, if you do stop us and my feeling was right then it's going to a burden not only on the Hokage's shoulders but on your's as well." Satori said.

Kakashi smirked.

"Well, I was getting ready to tell you that the Hokage has allowed this mission to proceed."

Tenten and Satori both smiled. The six of them walked out of Konoha.


	4. Rescue Mission

A few days later, more Rock ninjas arrived to the Hidden Steel Village. The four Leaf ninjas were bound to a tree by hardened mud. Neji had been attempting to break free but it was useless. The leader of the Rock platoon walked over to them.

"So it looks like we have Byakugan users."

Neji glared at him with killer intent.

"I can feel the killer intent flowing from you." The Rock ninja said.

"I'll take you out as soon as I get free." Neji said.

The Rock ninja laughed. "We'll see." He said as he walked away.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

The Rock ninja walked back inside the walls of the Steel Village. One of his subordinates appeared in front of him.

"Reidai-sama, we can find no traces of our forces that were in this area over a week ago."

"Keep searching. They or their remains must be around here somewhere."

"Yes, sir." The subordinate said as he leapt into the air.

Moments later, screams were heard from the far side of the village. This aroused the Rock ninja's curiosity. He and the surrounding took off in the direction of the scream. They soon arrived on scene. They saw the body of a Rock ninja on the ground with a look of shock on his face.

"What is going on here?" He wondered.

One of the ninjas knelt down next to the body. He moved the head and examined the body.

"There are no marks on him." He said.

While he was touching the body something passed through him. What started as a small twitch, turned into violent seizures in a matter of seconds. He jumped to his feet and screamed loudly. He drew a kunai and killed the ninja that was closest to him. The others drew their weapons on instinct. While the others hesitated to act against their comrade, their leader drew his katana and quickly cut down the crazed ninja.

"Everybody get away from the bodies. You might get infected." Reidai said.

All of the Rock ninjas leapt backwards. They carefully watched the bodies for any unusual activity. Nothing happened. They semi relaxed themselves for a moment. They weren't relaxed for long before another one of their comrades were infected and went crazy. The crazed ninja drew his kunai and stabbed the nearest ninja. The others reacted with throwing their kunai at the ninja, killing him.

"What is going on here?" Reidai demanded.

"It's the evil spirits that haunt the Hidden Village of Steel." A voice said behind them.

The Rock ninjas looked back to see ten Leaf ninjas standing there with weapons drawn. The ten included the four captured ninjas and six new ninjas.

"Where did you come from?" Reidai asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and two don't count." Satori said.

Reidai narrowed his eyes. The Rock ninjas leapt into the air engaging the Leaf ninjas. Kunais hit kunais; shurikens knocked other shurikens off course. Kakashi clashed with Reidai while the other nine ninjas took on the rest of the Rock ninjas. Shuji drew both of his swords and activate his Sharingan.

"Wanna see something cool?" Shuji asked.

The Rock ninjas looked at him with confused looks on their faces. Shuji then spun the swords around his body.

"Katon: Kaen Bure-do no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Flame Blade no Jutsu)

The blades of Shuji's swords turned to fire. He charged into the ninja horde swinging his swords. His blades easily sliced through each ninja they touched. Shuji looked around and saw more ghostly entities enter Rock ninjas and saw the crazed ninjas start killing anybody around them. Satori raised his right hand to chest level and his index and middle fingers were vertical and his index and middle fingers of his left hand were horizontal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Shadow Replication Technique)

Satori created 20 clones of him. They all drew their sai and attacked the Rock ninjas.

"Doton: Retsudotensho!" (Earth Element: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)

Ronin slammed his hands on the ground causing the ground to spiral inward on itself causing the rock ninjas sucked into the ground and buried alive. Hanako pulled her hair pins out of her hair and threw them into two charging ninjas. She did a series of hand seals. Dragon, Rabbit, Monkey, Rat.

"Raiton: Rai Hari no Jutsu." (Lightning Element: Lighting Needles Technique)

Lightning shot from the sky and hit the needles that were stuck in the chests of the two Rock ninjas.

Neji and Hinata stood back to back fighting off Rock ninjas. Tsuku had pulled out his Katars and charged into a group of Rock ninjas that had surrounded Tenten and Arihiro. He leapt off one's back and stabbed another in the neck. The three of them fought off the enemy ninjas. Shuji saw more entities and one of them was about to enter Hanako. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her out of the way of the ghost.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"There is something here that is possessing living bodies and making them crazy." Shuji replied.

While Kakashi was fighting Reidai he noticed something out of the corner of his Sharingan eye. He saw something leave one of the dead Rock ninja's body and flow through the air and enter another. The one it entered caused the ninja to go crazy and fight both Leaf and Rock ninjas before being killed by a comrade. His eyes widened. He knew that his team was in trouble if they stayed there. He kicked Reidai in the chest sending him back a few feet. Kakashi turned and ran for the village entrance.

"Hey, we are leaving right now." Kakashi ordered.

"Fine with me." Satori said as he stabbed a Rock ninja with his sai.

Shuji looked around and saw entities jumping from body to body.

"We need to go now." He said.

The ten ninjas turned and ran for the main gates. They fought off Rock ninjas as they ran past the gates.

"What has them spooked?" Reidai wondered.

The remaining Rock ninjas chased after Kakashi's team. The Leaf ninjas ran out of the village only to be seen by more Rock ninjas. The Leaf ninjas were headed back to the Fire Country. Once there they would be safe from the chasing Rock ninjas. They were probably a few miles away from the border but a few days away from Konoha. Shuji ran side by side with Satori. He noticed another entity heading for Satori. Shuji grabbed Satori and launched up ahead. "Warn me, next time you're going to do that." Satori said.

"I'll think about it."

Satori turned around and did a series of hand seals. Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger

'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

Satori shot multiple fire balls at the pursuing ninjas. The fire balls seemed to only slow down the Rock ninjas. Which was intended. Kakashi stopped his team. The only thing that stood in their way was a river and a few hundred yards of land.

"Cross this carefully. One wrong move and you'll be swept away. Satori and Ronin watched their backs as the others crossed the bridge. Ronin threw shuriken and kunai as Satori did more hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Satori shot a huge fireball towards the Rock ninjas. A few were engulfed by the flame but others leapt past it. Shuji saw an entity leap towards Ronin. He grabbed Ronin and threw the ninja behind him hoping he would get safely across. Ronin landed on a rock unsteadily. He almost caught his balance but a kunai struck his back. He arched in pain and lost his balance. Satori looked in horror as his friend fell into the river. He decided it was now time for him and Shuji to go.

"Time to go." Satori said.

They leapt across the river and continued to run away from the pursuing ninjas. Tenten and Kakashi stood by and threw kunai and shuriken giving the others time to get away. Satori and Shuji joined them and threw his ninja weapons.

"Come on let's go." Kakashi ordered.

The four of them took off running. Shuji was out in front with Kakashi behind him and the Twins bringing up the rear. The border was in sight. The others had already crossed it. Just then a kunai sliced through Tenten's arm and a shuriken cut its way through her leg. She dropped to the ground. Kakashi and Satori stopped to aid her. Shuji stopped but Kakashi waved him to go on. He reluctantly went across the border. As Kakashi looked at Tenten's wounds Satori fought off the oncoming Rock ninjas. He launched kunai and shuriken into the crowd. Then without warning a kunai flew and sliced cleanly through his shoulder. He dropped into the weeds out of Tenten and Kakashi's sight.

"Nii-chan!" Tenten yelled.

Satori stumbled to his sister's position.

"We need to take care of these punks." Satori said.

Kakashi nodded. The three of them stood up side by side and did hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

The three of them shot a huge fire ball that combined with the other which created a bigger one and engulfed the pursuing Rock ninjas. The three Leaf ninjas let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi saw the entities that inhabited the Rock ninjas leave the charred bodies and retreat. The other five had stopped when they saw the huge fireball take out their opponents. They then saw Kakashi exhaustedly come up over the hill with Satori in tow carrying his sister, Tenten.

The nine remaining Leaf ninjas returned to Konoha. The injured ninjas were taken to the hospital. Satori and Tenten shared a room. Tenten could tell that something was wrong with her brother.

"What's wrong, Nii-chan?" She asked.

Satori didn't answer immediately. He didn't have to. Tenten knew that it was the loss of Ronin was what was bothering Satori.

"I lost one of my best friends." Satori said as tears brimmed his eyelids.

Tenten got out of her bed, still sore from her wounds, and walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly. As soon as Tenten's hands had touched him, Satori lost all control and cried.

Meanwhile, Ronin had washed up onto the River bank a few miles away from the battle. A shadow loomed over him. The figure pulled Ronin out of the river. He felt for a pulse and found one. The figure turned out to be a badly burned Reidai.

"Looks like one of the Leaf ninjas will be joining the Rock ninjas. And he'll be the one to help bring Konoha to its knees." Reidai said.

Next time: Naruto: Contention

The End


End file.
